


Gaining A Pair of Wings and A Devil Along With It

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Inspired by one of @markjintweets prompts:Jinyoung has just graduated from Angel school and is trying to earn his wings. However, this might not be an easy task as he has gained the interest of a demon named Mark."Oof, baby angel's here again!""I'm not a baby!"





	Gaining A Pair of Wings and A Devil Along With It

Jinyoung just wanted to live a simple life. Grow up, graduate from angel school, earn his pair of angel wings, and lead a comfortable life until his time comes to be reincarnated. Maybe he’ll occasionally throw in some fun for himself now and then. But nonetheless a simple life.

That, however, wasn’t going to come  _ smoothly _ because right when he graduated SK Angel School (might he add as one of the top five angels of the school) and received his ultimate task to earn his wings, he met  _ him _ .

Blonde hair, brown eyes, pierced ears, and the devil of the devil,  _ Mark _ . He would definitely be the cause of Jinyoung not earning his wings on time or at all (Jinyoung was over exaggerating at that last part).

“Oof, baby angel’s here again!”

Jinyoung has to hold back the roll of his eyes from just hearing that aggravating voice. It was filled with amusement and he could just picture that irking grin on the demon’s face which showcases his canine teeth. Whipping his head to the source of voice Jinyoung squints his eyes and yells back.

“I’m not a baby!” He says pursing his lips as Mark just chuckles from that comment. The blonde was on the other side of a wire fence. His arms folded as his arms rest on top of the wire bar fence casually.

“You sure about that?” Mark taunts back with a question as he rested his chin on top of his hands.

“I’m just  _ one _ year younger than you!” Jinyoung points out when the devil suddenly disappears with a poof and suddenly reappears standing right in front of him. Jinyoung was definitely surprised and startled the first few times by this, but not anymore after their constant encounters

“You sure act like one,” Mark comments laughing as he flies back a bit to escape Jinyoung’s attempt at swatting at him. 

Taking in some air through his nostril Jinyoung lets it out through his mouth to calm himself. He points a finger at Mark, “Shut up…...please.” He adds at the end because an angel must always demonstrate kindness. That’s rule number three in the angel’s world.

Mark stares at him with a serious look, “Okay,” Jinyoung breathes out a relieved sigh until the devil spoke up again, “ _ you’re welcome _ .” He teases the soon-to-be-angel earning a frustrated groan from him. 

“Don’t you have something better to do? Like your  _ job _ ?” Jinyoung asks walking pass Mark to get on with his own task.

All soon-to-be-angels who graduated from SK Angel School were all assigned a location in South Korea. Wherever their location is, is where their ultimate tasks would be to earn their wings and officially become a guardian angel. Jinyoung ended up being located to Busan and that’s where he eventually met Mark. The devil who was a year older than him, who (as Jinyoung might add) has already  _ earned _ his own black wings.

“That’s the funny part. I somehow always end up receiving a task that involves the human you’re supposed to guard. I think we are destined to be partners. Funny isn’t it?” Mark crosses his arms as he flies back to fall in sync with Jinyoung’s steps.

“Do you see me laughing?” Jinyoung inquires not at all phased by Mark laughing back as a reply. “Just go do your job, please.”

“I will, and you try your best to earn your wings as well baby angel.” Mark flies off before Jinyoung could get a chance to yell at him again. He sighs watching Mark fly off in the sky. He wishes he earned his wings as well. Thanks to the devil he failed his task  _ twice  _ already. Each time Mark seemed to outsmart him or was quick on reacting to the situation. Both Youngjae and Jackson (his long-time angel friends) earned their respective wings. He remembers Jackson enveloping him in a tight embrace comforting him for failing the test the second time. Jackson’s white feathered wings hitting him in the face as he did so. Jinyoung didn’t quite needed comforting, but it was a nice gesture.

“Okay, you can do this Jinyoung.” Gathering all his strength for the task he sprinted off to find the human he was supposed to protect. As always Mark was already somewhere near the human watching from afar. They technically don’t need to watch from afar since they were invisible to the humans’ eye. Mark waves at Jinyoung as he spotted him. Jinyoung decided to ignore the devil as he walks past where Mark was sitting at a bench, mumbling his begrudge upon Mark and his wings.

Kim Yugyeom, a 5 years old boy who was out on a family trip to Busan with his family. Jinyoung spotted the young boy holding onto his mother’s hand as his other hand was hugging some type of white hippo plushie. His job was to protect him from devious mischief from devils like Mark.

“You know, I don’t do  _ terrible _ things to people,” Mark interjects Jinyoung’s thoughts. “You don’t have to say it aloud for me to hear just what you’re thinking. Your eyes say it all.” Mark stretches his arms, “Why do you hate devils so much? Our kind is at peace with each other eons ago.”

Glancing over to Mark Jinyoung answers back. “I don’t  _ hate _ devils.  _ You _ keep getting in my way of earning my wings.”

Mark gives a shrug of his shoulder as he smirks, “Well you gotta try harder baby angel. No one earns their wings that easily.”

“I have to disagree, both my best friends pass with flying colors.”

“Well, both of your friends got lucky. You’re getting lessons of a lifetime to be a wonderful guardian angel.” Mark explains getting up from the bench to stand beside Jinyoung.

Crossing his arms across his chest Jinyoung quirks an eyebrow up. “So what? I’m supposed to say ‘thank you’ then?”

“No, only if you mean it. Now, let's see if you can help our little Yugyeom here baby angel.” Mark pinches Jinyoung’s cheek and disappears out of thin air after that. Jinyoung pouts, annoyed and irritated by the devil who treats him as a kid. He was definitely  _ not _ a child, but a grown man. Jinyoung feels a rush of determination as he sprints after Mark who’s gotten a head start.

As Jinyoung enters a candy store that apparently Yugyeom’s family went into he sees Mark already at work. A lift of his finger sends a piece of candy from a bin filled up to fall to the floor. This captures the five-year old's attention.

_ ‘Really? _ ’ Jinyoung thinks, Mark was really going to make this five-year desire candy and perhaps attempt to eat it?

“It’s my job to get kids into mischief. What can I say? These little minions, I’m always so proud of them.” Mark says watching Yugyeom with a wide grin. He placed his hands on his hips as Yugyeom stops along his tracks stuck in a trance. The little boy was currently transfixed on the golden piece of candy on the floor.

Just as Yugyeom kneels to pick up the candy in his hands Jinyoung shoots a small white spark to Yugyeom’s mom giving her conscious thought to turn around to check on her child. 

“Yugyeom-ah,” his mother calls out for her child. “you shouldn’t pick up things off the floor.” She advises walking towards her son to take the candy off his hand. Jinyoung smirks proudly of successfully intervening with Mark’s plan. He gives a side glance at Mark to see his displeased reaction. But all he saw was Mark beaming at him with a big smile which irked him. Somehow everything the devil does irk him to some extent.

“What?” Jinyoung asks his eyes narrowing in at Mark, “what’s with that smile? You should be angry that I intercepted your plan!”

“I know, and I’m so proud of you.” Mark coos extending his arm out in an attempt to pinch Jinyoung’s cheek again. However, he was prepared to smack Mark’s hand away. 

“Stop that! I’m not a kid!” He whines as Mark doubles over in laughter.

“You are the highlight of my day.” The devil comments wiping his tears away.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Jinyoung chants, the devil just seems to always bring out the child in him. “You are the worse devil I have ever met.”

“Baby angel, I think I am the  _ only _ devil you ever met thus far.” Mark continues to tease loving how riled up he’s getting the angel. Jinyoung’s face turns a light shade of red in irritation and annoyance.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out before speaking he calmly says, “I am going to ignore that, walk away, and try to do my job by keeping the child safe from  _ you _ .” With a ‘hmph’ Jinyoung turns on his heels to follow Yugyeom’s family who had walked further off.

Jinyoung found Yugyeom’s family stopping by a souvenir shop. He momentarily forgets his annoyance as he watches Yugyeom picks up a teddy pair off the racket to run to his mom probably to show it off. He mutters a soft ‘cute’ to himself as Yugyeom clutch the bear closer to his chest. 

Surprisingly, the next half an hour the devil seemed to calm down as he stood a few feet away from Jinyoung. He was quiet and kept with his job in getting little Yugyeom in ‘small’ but fun trouble. Jinyoung didn’t want to admit it, but seeing Yugyeom run after a bubble his dad blew that Mark has cast magic upon was adorable. Meanwhile, his mother chases after him to make sure he doesn’t fall and scrape his knee (courtesy by Jinyoung’s magic of course). He guesses the work the devil particularly does wasn’t so bad.

“You’re not smiling, but I know you want to,” Mark whispers against Jinyoung’s ear that has the angel let out a squeak in fright. Just as quickly the devil pulls himself away from the angel releasing high pitched giggles.

“I was not going to smile!” Jinyoung denies covering his ear that the devil had whispered into.

“Mmm, sure baby angel.” Jinyoung glares at him as he places his hands on his hip in annoyance. “I’m getting really tired of your little game of toying me for fun.”

Mark smirks, “Whoever said I was toying you for fun?”

“Then why?” Jinyoung whines, “Do you not like me or something?”

“No, that’s not true.” Mark place his chin onto his hand as if he was deep in thought. “I like seeing those fire in your eyes when I get you riled up.”

Jinyoung groans covering his eyes in frustration, “So for fun then? Geesh, for a devil I think your level of intelligence is a little low.”

“Hey!” Mark exclaims slightly offended by the angel’s words. “I’ll have you know I’m one of the top mischief devils okay!”

“Yeah, yeah, keep yapping gibberish.” Jinyoung’s tone says he doesn’t believe a word he said. He turns himself around to find Yugyeom and his family who had walked off again. Before he could walk off he felt someone grab onto his hand and pulls him back. He lets out a yelp as he stumbles into the devil’s arm. He was being hugged by the devil who had used his wings to embrace them together further. The black wings open to let the sun come in as Mark pulls back slightly to look Jinyoung in the face. Black feathers were slowly flowing down from midair.

There was the devilish smile on Mark’s face again as he looks into the angel’s face. A blush crept up on Jinyoung’s face from being this close to the devil. He could see the devil’s handsome features as the light hit his blonde hair making him look even angelic. Jinyoung thought it was ironic how he could look like an angel but was a devil. Shoving Mark away he could only huff and run after the Kim family. His pounding heart and blush on his face were preventing him in yelling at Mark further.

“Honey, do you think Yugyeom ran into the maze?” Mrs. Kim asks her husband as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Confused by the humans' sense of panic he walks closer to them to view the situation. 

Mr. Kim rubs his nape with his free hand, “I...it’s possible. I don’t know how I could lose that kid by just turning away for a second.” He sighed as his wife place a hand on his cheek before caressing it. 

“It’s not your fault honey. We were both careless that boy just loves running off away from us.” They both chuckle at her words.

“What’s going on?” Mark’s voice cuts into the conversation that Jinyoung was listening into. The devil forehead furrows as he notices the angel’s distress face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s all your fault!” Jinyoung yells angrily as he turns to glare at the devil as his eyes show signs of tears brimming around his eyes. “It’s all your fault.” He says again this time his anger seeping out of him. The words come out in a whisper as he knows this technically wasn’t the devil’s fault himself. It was Jinyoung’s as well. If only he wasn’t distracted and paid attention to where the kid was going he could have prevented Yugyeom from entering the maze. He crouches down feeling he failed the kid. “If only I paid attention then Yugyeom wouldn’t have gone inside the maze.” 

“Woah woah,” Mark crouches down beside him trying to calm down Jinyoung who’s tear began to fall down his face, “don’t cry, angel.”

“I don’t deserve to be a guardian angel. I failed to protect Yugyeom under my watch.” Jinyoung says looking at Mark as he bites his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying even further.

“You haven’t failed the kid yet.” Standing up Mark extends his hands down for Jinyoung to take. “Come on, I’ll help you find him together.”

“You will?” The angel looks up at the devil in confusion. “But why?”

“You’re a great guardian angel. I’ve never met an angel who cares this much and cries for humans.” Jinyoung accepts Mark’s hand as he gets pulled into a standing position. “Come on you got to gather yourself together so you could help the kid.”

“You’re right,” Wiping away his tears there was still the lingering sniffling of his nose which shows he cried. “Finding Yugyeom is my priority there is no time to cry.”

An endearing smile makes its way on Mark's face, “That’s my baby angel and it looks like Yugyeom’s parents are thinking of entering the maze as well. Let’s go.” Motioning for Jinyoung to follow him the young halts in his step.

“Wait, you’re not going to fly and search for him? Wouldn’t that be faster?” Mark shakes his head grabbing the younger’s hand in his. 

“I said I was going to help you find Yugyeom and it wouldn’t be fair if I flew and find him first. Besides, I think this suits as a learning lesson for the kid to learn not to run off on his own.” Pulling Jinyoung along with him they both enter the maze following behind Yugyeom’s parent who took the path on the right. “Let’s take the left path and see if we run into the kid.”

They walked down a path taking right and left turns, but all this time Jinyoung kept his hand on Mark’s who was leading the both of them. It was comforting to hold the devil’s hand as his heart was frantic in finding the kid in this big maze.

“I can feel your pulse from just holding your hand.” Mark tightens his hold while looking at Jinyoung. “Breathe Jinyoung, we’ll find him.” Knowing Mark was right the angel tries to take a couple of deep breaths to try to calm his heart. “So what is it like up in heaven?”

Jinyoung knew the older was just making small talk to distract him and he was grateful for that. “Mmm, there are a lot of clouds and the bright sun to look up to.” Mark gives him a deadpan look that has Jinyoung’s mouth turning upward and release a low soft giggle. “I’m not kidding, but it’s extremely beautiful when it’s time for the sun to set. I like to sit on the clouds and just watch it set with Jackson and Youngjae. Those two have been by my side since I can remember being in heaven.”

“Yeah?” 

Jinyoung hums in return, “What about you? What’s the underworld like?”

“Besides the screaming and yelling from the souls that come down all the time? It’s a delight.” Mark jokes but Jinyoung looks at him with wide eyes as his mouth falls agape in alarm. The devil chuckles finding the angel’s action too adorable. “I’m kidding baby angel. It’s quite civilized down there. Everyone lines up to be sorted to their location meanwhile the devils have their own place to hang out. I have this favorite spot at the Dead Land Trees where it’s always night with a fake full moon up in the sky.”

Jinyoung tilts his head to the side his eyes shine with interest. “Why’s that?”

“The Dead Land Trees is basically what it means. A land filled with dead trees, but it’s said the trees hold magic power. It can sense when one is close to the time of reincarnation. If you sit under the tree and if it senses your time is almost done it grows and blooms purple flowers.”

“Purple flowers?”

“The trees are Jacaranda trees that bloom purple flowers. It is said the Jacaranda represents wisdom, rebirth, wealth, and good luck.”

There was a moment of silence as Jinyoung took in this information, “It sounds pretty.”

“I’m sure it is if I ever get to see one. But staring at the full moon is nice as well.”

“Do you like being a devil?”

Mark thought about it for a moment before answering the angel. “Yeah, it led me to meet Jaebeom and Bambam. They’re the closest devils you could call as my family.”

Jinyoung nods his head understanding what Mark means. Jackson and Youngjae were the closest people he will call as his family as well. “I will like to see Dead Land Tree one day. It sounds lovely in a peaceful way.”

“You can you know? As I said, our kind has been at peace eons ago.”

“I know, but I don’t know any devils to go down there for,” Jinyoung explains.

“You know me baby angel. I will be happy to show you around down in the underworld. I can introduce you to my friends too.” A smile appears on Jinyoung’s face as Mark refuses to look at the angel’s face for his reaction.

“Thanks, you can come up to heaven as well. I don’t mind showing you the sunset.” It was a silent promise between the devil and the angel as a friendship and perhaps even something more blossoming between them. Jinyoung realizes the devil wasn’t  _ that  _ bad and the nickname didn’t irk him as much.

It felt like they had walked for hours with no Yugyeom insight as they continued to make small talk. They can hear the Kim calling out for their son hear and then as the sun began to set.

“This is no use,” Jinyoung whines his heart grew even more worried. “The sun is about to set soon and Yugyeom is probably scared out of his mind. Maybe you should just fly and find him. It will be a lot faster.”

“I don’t want to leave you. Then you’re going to be lost.” Jinyoung looks at Mark with a shake of his head. “I’ll be fine. Go look for the kid please before it becomes night.” With a sigh, Mark lets go of Jinyoung’s hand before extending his wings out and takes off into the sky. Jinyoung watches envy that he could fly before shaking that thought away. There was no time to sulk and envy the devil when he should be looking for Yugyeom. He examines his path, it was a straight path before he needed to take a right turn. He walks following his hunch to lead him to Yugyeom, but apparently, it was futile as the sun seemed to have set faster than he would like. It was growing dark and still no Yugyeom insight.

“Honey, maybe we should go back and call for help in searching for Yugyeom. He’s lost and scared and it’s getting darker by the minute.” Mrs. Kim says in the next bush beside Jinyoung’s by luck. He could hear a sigh escape Mr. Kim’s lips. 

“You’re right, let’s turn back and ask for help. I took note of the turns we took on my phone so we could go back to the entrance. Let’s go, hun.” 

There was the sound of feet shuffling getting farther away from Jinyoung and this only spurs him to find Yugyeom evermore. With newfound determination, he picks up his steps to burrow down the maze even faster. Perhaps he was walking too fast, as he made a left turn he found himself letting out a yelp of pain as he falls down on the ground. His ankle on his left foot throbbing slightly from his injury.

_ ‘Just great,’ _ Jinyoung seethes under his breath as he tries to stand only to fall back down on the ground.  _ ‘I get myself hurt while trying to find the kid.’ _ He wants to cry all over again. This will surely get him marked as incompetent to be a guardian angel.

“Are you alright? What happened Jinyoung?” Mark’s voice rings in Jinyoung’s ears which instantly gives comfort for the angel. The devil had flown down to check up on him after hearing him yelp in pain.

“I think I sprained my ankle. I’m so useless.” Jinyoung’s voice hitches as tears threaten to fall down his face.

“What did I say earlier Jinyoung? You’re not useless.” Mark reprimands.

“But I am! I can’t even walk right without getting a sprained ankle.” The tears slide down the angel’s face as Mark sighs petting his head to comfort him.

“You’re not Jinyoung, you are maybe clumsy but you are not useless. Come on, I’ll carry you.” Kneeling in front of Jinyoung the devil motions for him to get on his back.

“But-”

“No buts baby angel. Just get on my back and let's find Yugyeom together before it actually becomes night time.” There was no space for Jinyoung to argue as he knows Mark was right. The faster they find Yugyeom the better. He tries to stand up a bit to wrap his arms around Mark’s neck as the devil sweeps him up on his back. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Jinyoung mumbles feeling his cheeks heating from being this close to the devil.

“Why is he crying?”

The sound of a new voice has Mark and Jinyoung’s head-turning to the voice in alarm. There stood Yugyeom hugging his white hippo plushie. It looked like the kid had cried with his face all red and puffy.

Jinyoung’s mouth fell open as he was overjoyed to see the kid in front of him knowing he was safe and seemed to be unharmed.

“You can...see us?” Mark asks unsure of what to say as Yugyeom nods his head.

“Did he make a boo-boo?” Yugyeom asks turning his attention back on Jinyoung.

“Ugh, yeah I did. Where’s your mom and dad?” Jinyoung asks trying to not alarm the kid who was talking to them.

“I-I was running and when I turned around I didn’t see them anymore.” The five-year-old explains hugging his plushie close to his chest.

“Are you lost, sweetie?” Jinyoung continues to ask as Yugyeom gives a small nod of his head. “Do you want to come with us? We can help you find your mommy and daddy.” Yugyeom stares at them considering his offer. Jinyoung tries to give him a friendly smile to convince him to follow them. He hopes Mark doesn’t scare him away with his devilish smile of his. He wasn’t even sure how the kid could see both of them when he shouldn't be able to in the first place.

“Okay,” Yugyeom says after a few moments longer in staring at them in silence. 

“You can take my hand kiddo. I’m very good at the map, I know the way out to the exit.” Mark says in an upbeat voice that has Yugyeom breaking out into a smile.

“How do you know the way?” Yugyeom asks excitedly as the three of them begin to walk down the maze.

“I studied the map at the entrance,” Mark explains returning Yugyeom's enthusiasm that has Jinyoung smiling.

“Mister, why do you have wings?” Yugyeom points out his attention moving onto something else.

“Ah,” Mark says before flashing Yugyeom a smile, “that’s a secret that only the bravest kiddo who gets to the finish line of this maze gets to know.”

“I can do it! I can get to the finish line!” Yugyeom exclaims excitedly while still holding onto Mark’s hand.

“I’m sure you can kiddo. You’re a brave kid for making your way all the way this far and not crying.” Mark says ignoring the fact that both he and Jinyoung knew the kid cried. Yugyeom puffs out his chest proudly encouraged by Mark’s words. The three of them moved down the maze guided by Mark.

“You’re very good with kids,” Jinyoung whispers into Mark’s ears.

“Did you hear that kiddo?” Mark asks playfully, “This mister here said he cried when he got lost in here.”

“You’re a cry baby mister!” Yugyeom joins in on the teasing.

“I did not!” Jinyoung bickers back defending himself as Mark and Yugyeom giggles to themselves. He sighs in defeat as a smile dances across his face.

“Oh! Kid, do you see what I see?” Mark exclaims suddenly.

“The exit!” Yugyeom shouts jumping up and down.

“You want to run for it?” Mark suggests as Yugyeom nods his head up and down.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, on the count of three we’ll run down to the exit okay?”

“Okay!” Yugyeom answers eagerly holding onto Mark’s hand. Mark adjusts Jinyoung who was still on his back. “Hold on tight okay?” He instructs Jinyoung who nods his head.

“One...two...three!” Mark and Yugyeom run down the path laughing as they reach the exit finally seeing more than just a path and green bushes. Jinyoung had secretly bit back his laugh, happy that the three of them made it to the exit. The thrill of being on Mark’s back as the man ran with the kid has his heart in delight.

“Let’s get you to the closest building and see if we can find your mommy and daddy okay?” Jinyoung says once Mark and Yugyeom caught their breaths.

“Okay, mister.” Yugyeom smiles up at Jinyoung completely trusting him and Mark. As they walked back to the closest souvenir shop Yugyeom was bouncing here and there in each step he took.

“You excited to see mommy and daddy?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m sure they will be happy to see you as well,” Jinyoung replies back when he hears Mrs. Kim yelling out for Yugyeom in joy. The three of them look ahead to see Mrs. Kim running towards her son in tears as Mr. Kim and two other security guards following behind her.

“Mommy!” Yugyeom shouts happily letting go of Mark’s hand to run towards his mom. Mark sets Jinyoung down as both of them watch as the kid reunites with his mom and dad.

“I was so worried about you!” They hear Mrs. Kim say to her son as she plants kisses on his face. “How did you find us?”

“These two misters helped me,” Yugyeom explains turning back to point at Mark and Jinyoung only to find no one there. “Huh? Where did they go?” He asks confused as both his parents shrug it off happy to have their son back.

“Good job baby angel you brought him home.” Mark looks to the side to give Jinyoung a smile.

“You mean  _ we _ brought him home. You helped me find him and led us out of the maze. Give yourself more credit Mark.” Jinyoung watches the family reunion a minute longer before looking at Mark.

The devil chuckles and nods his head, “Is your ankle going to be okay?”

“Yeah, a good three day of icing and not putting weight on the foot should be able to heal it.”

“Good, I also think today’s adventure has surely proven your worth to be a guardian angel. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for believing in me.”

“No problem baby angel. Well, I guess this is it huh? I won’t be seeing you around that often anymore.” Mark crosses his arms over his chest as he tilts his head to the side.

“Maybe.” Jinyoung extends his hand out for Mark to shake who does. They smile at each other before letting go of each other’s hand.

“See you around baby angel.” With a salute, Mark takes off with his wings into the night sky disappearing. Jinyoung watches a minute longer before opening a portal to the heaven world.

A month had passed since Jinyoung last saw Mark. He sometimes wonders how the devil was doing. Jinyoung finally earned his wings after the whole scenario in finding Yugyeom and leading him back to his parents. He liked his job, but he couldn’t help but miss the devil who called him ‘baby angel’.

He would sit at his favorite spot gazing at the sunset and be reminded of Mark. How he wanted to bring him here and show him this beautiful scenery he had talked about.

“So that’s how I found out these weird dots on certain places of things are actually called Braille for the blind. Anyways, my name is Bambam. What's your name?”

Jinyoung internally sighs, it has been five long minutes where this devil has not stopped talking to him. He was partnered with the tall skinny devil with black hair and skinny long legs.

“Jinyoung,” He responds back not really wanting to make conversation with the devil. They were currently watching a seven-year-old who was playing at the school playground with his friends.

“Wait a second.  _ The _ Jinyoung that Mark’s keep talking about?” Bambam asks looking Jinyoung up and down. “I can see why he kept asking others to switch with him to be with you.”

The mention of the name has Jinyoung whipping his head to look at Bambam. “You know Mark? Wait-what do you mean?” Jinyoung questions in confusion. What does Bambam mean switching with others?

“Yeah man! After the first encounter with you, he kept asking the devils around who was partnered with a Jinyoung in Busan and asked to switch partners instead. It was weird and then all of a sudden he stopped asking. When I asked he just says the guy finally earned his wings and was better off without him.” Bambam shrugs as he left Jinyoung to take in his words as he walks off to cause some mischief with the kid he was assigned to.

Jinyoung’s flap his wings in annoyance. Him better off without Mark? The more he thought about Bambam’s words the angrier he grew. Who was Mark to say Jinyoung was better off without him?! With a huff, he decides to pay a visit to the underworld after his shift was over. Turning his attention back towards the kid he was supposed to guard he found Bambam suggesting the kid play in the mud with worms. He internally smacks his head flying towards the kid and Bambam to stop this mess on time.

Jinyoung looks around the underworld seeing so many souls in line waiting patiently. After work, he had asked Bambam if he could follow him down to the underworld to find Mark. Bambam gave him a smirk and agreed easily.

“Mark should probably be hanging around the Dead Land Trees. That’s where he’s been hanging out a lot lately after work.” Bambam explains, “Just head towards that red door and you’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says bowing before walking towards where Bambam had instructed. He stares up at the big red doors and pushes it open and found himself standing at the Dead Land Trees. Everything was peaceful and quiet as dead trees spread everywhere across the land. The full moon was up to view as the night sky was clear with shiny stars. He walks further into the place as some devils who were there relaxing eyes the angel curiously. His white wings shone brightly under the night sky. Taking a deep breath he wasn’t sure where Mark was but decided to let his hunch take him wherever it led him.

He had walked for some time, seeing dead trees and some devils and none of them were Mark. Perhaps Bambam had gotten it wrong and Mark wasn’t here in the first place. Just when he was about to give up he spots a devil sitting by a tree at the edge of a cliff of what looks to be the end of the land. One single dead tree was planted there looking off into the full moon. It was a gorgeous place and view. Jinyoung can picture the Jacaranda flowers blooming there making it look ten times as beautiful. He instantly knew the devil sitting there was Mark. It was the perfect spot.

He walks closer until he was within earshot to speak. “So this is your favorite spot huh?”

Mark whips his head around his eyes widen in shock, “Jinyoung, what are you doing here?”

“I came to visit you. You did say I could remember?” Jinyoung jokes taking a seat beside Mark to take a look up at the moon. “It’s as lovely and peaceful as I imagined.”

They sat in silence until Mark spoke, “What are you doing here Jinyoung?”

“Why did you think I’m better off with you?” They looked at each other in silence, “Bambam told me everything. How you asked to switch partners just to partner up with me back in Busan. Why?”

“I…” Mark starts to say before looking back to the moon, “I like you. From the moment we met the first time we were partnered up. Without your wings and all, but I was right. You are made to be an angel. Breathtaking and stunning.” 

Jinyoung can feel himself taking in a breath as his heart pounds frantically. They ended up looking back into each other’s eyes. “Then why did you say I’m better off without you?” He whispers quietly.

“You never quite showed that you wanted to be around me from the beginning.” Mark chuckles as he recalls the memory.

“That’s not true!” Jinyoung quickly defends as Mark arch an eyebrow in question. “Okay, maybe at the beginning but I’ve changed my mind. I like working with you and being your partner.”

“Really?”

“Yes and I...I missed you.” Jinyoung confesses quickly avoiding Mark’s gaze by looking down on his lap.

“Really? Baby angel missed me?” Mark teases with a chuckle as Jinyoung looks up at him with a glare. He takes a hold of Jinyoung’s chin by his hand gently so they could look at each other. “I miss you too.” And without another word, Mark sealed their lips together in a slow and gentle kiss. They break apart only a few centimeters away from each other’s faces. Mark’s breath ghosting over Jinyoung’s, “I missed you baby angel.” Mark confesses stealing another long kiss from Jinyoung.

“I’ve been dreaming about watching the sunset with you up in heaven ever since you talked about it,” Mark confesses later as they both sat under the Jacaranda tree holding hands.

Jinyoung smiles at the thought, “I have dreamed of you being there with me.” He confesses laying his head on Mark’s shoulder with a smile plastered on his face. “Next time I’ll bring you up to heaven.”

Mark lets out a soft chuckle, “Do you mean tomorrow baby angel?”

Jinyoung answered with a yes and the nickname doesn’t bother him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I had fun writing it. ^^  
Comments and kudos are much appreciated. ♡


End file.
